Innocent Baekhyun II
by Raein Ren
Summary: [Sequel of The Innocent Baekhyun] [TRANS] Ketika Baekhyun yang berumur 4 tahun berlari ke arah Kai dengan diiringin air mata yang mengalir di wajah manisnya. "KAIIII! Luhannie Umma adalah monster! Hiks, Luhannie Umma.. hiks, memakan adikku!" EXO's KaiBaek Couple here ! This is KaiBaek Oke? Kaibaek. Please, don't like, don't read. Okay? Real Yaoi Guys.. RnR?


This story belong **4MinBoyFriend**, and i just translate it.

This is KaiBaek. Please, don't like, don't read. Okay? :p

* * *

INNOCENT BAEKHYUN II

Summary :

Ketika Baekhyun yang berumur 4 tahun berlari ke arah Kai dengan diiringin air mata yang mengalir di wajah manisnya.

"KAIIII! Luhannie Umma adalah monster! Hiks, Luhannie Umma.. hiks, memakan adikku!"

* * *

—Innocent Baekhyun II—

Hari ini adalah hari yang cerah, Kai melirik arlojinya dengan mulut mengerucut sebal. Baekhyunnya terlambat beberapa menit untuk kencan—dalam situasi anak berumur 4 tahun, yang dimaksud berkencan adalah bermain di taman dan memakan _ice cream _bersama. Kai nampak lebih khawatir ketika waktu terus berjalan dan Baekhyunnya tak kunjung datang.

Astaga.. Baekhyunnya adalah seorang yang manis sehingga banyak orang yang menginginkannya. Oh tidak! Bagaimana jika sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada Baekhyunnya?!

Kai mulai panik, ia sudah bersiap mengambil langkah seribu untuk pergi ke rumah Baekhyun, tetapi urung dilakukannya ketika ia mendengar teriakan Baekhyun. Kai memutar arah pandangan dan melihat Baekhyun berlari mendekat ke arahnya.

Kai tersenyum dan melambai pada Baekhyunnya. "Hyunnieee~!"

"Kaaaaiiiii~! Hiks.."

Senyum Kai memudar ketika mengetahui Baekhyunnya menangis, dan tanpa basa-basi ia memeluknya. "Hey.. kenapa Baekhyunku menangis?" ucap Kai lembut berusaha menenangkan Baekhyunnya.

" #% $%^$#%&.. Hiks.. % $^%$*#.. Hiks,"

Kai mengernyit, ia meregangkan pelukannya ketika tidak mengerti sepatah katapun yang diucapkan oleh Baekhyun. "Eum.. Baekhyunnie.. bisakah kau mengulang ucapanmu lagi?" ujarnya polos.

"Dia.. hiks.. memakan.. hiks.. aku.. huwaaaaa~! Kaaaaiiii~!" Baekhyun tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya—jika menurut kalian itu sebuah kalimat—saat ia mulai menangis lagi.

"APA?! Seseorang ingin memakanmu?!" Ujar Kai setengah berteriak. "Jangan takut Baekhyunnie.. Kaimu tidak akan membiarkan seorangpun memakanmu!" ucapnya kemudian seraya menyeka air mata Baekhyun.

"Ah.. tidak Kai! Hiks, Umma.. hiks.." Bantah Baekhyun dengan tersedu-sedu.

"Ada apa dengan Auntie Luhannie? Apakah seseorang ingin memakannya juga?" oh tidak, apakah di Korea sedang ada serangan zombie apocalypse?

Baekhyun sedikit merasa frustasi karena Kai tidak bisa memahami ucapannya. "Tidak, Kai, Tidak. hiks.. Luhannie Umma.. hiks.. menjadi.. hiks.." Baekhyun menghentikan kalimatnya. Bagaimana jika nanti Kai malah membencinya? Atau yang paling buruk, Kai berhenti mencintainya? Semuanya karena Luhannie Umma! *sumpah ya, author bingung sama jalan pikirannya Baekhyun -_-*

"Menjadi apa? Kenapa?" Tanya Kai semangat sekaligus bernapas lega karena tidak ada serangan zombie.

"Apakah kau mau berjanji tidak akan berhenti mencintaiku, Kai?" tanya Baekhyun seraya mengacungkan jari kelingkingnya. *OTP banget nih :D

"Tentu saja! Aku tidak akan berhenti mencintai Baekhyunku!" ucap Kai sungguh-sungguh seraya tersenyum lebar.

"Kai, Umma adalah monster! Dia memakan adik bayiku!" Ucap Baekhyun seraya menangis lagi. Semetara Kai masih terkejut dengan ucapan Baekhyunnya tadi. Auntiee Luhan adalah monster? Dan dia memakan adik bayi Baekhyun?!

"Baek—Baekhyunnie, kau yakin? Dan, aku mohon berhentilah menangis~!" ucap Kai kemudian seraya menyeka air mata Baekhyun dan mengecupnya sekilas di dahi.

"Tentu." Ucap Baekhyun dengan nada yakin.

"Ta—tapi, bagaimana bisa?"

"Karena Umma bilang aku akan mempunyai adik dan aku bertanya di mana dia, dan Umma menjawab kalau adikku ada di perutnya, Kai! Dan bagaimana caranya kamu memasukkan sesuatu ke dalam perutmu? Cara satu-satunya adalah dengan memakannya, bukan? Inilah kenapa aku mengatakan Luhannie Umma monster! Dia memakan adikku, Kai!" Baekhyun menceritakan dengan nada histeris, sementara Kai hanya membulatkan matanya—bahkan hampir sama bulatnya dengan mata Kyungsoo, teman satu kelasnya.

Hanya itu cara satu-satunya kau memasukkan sesuatu ke perut? Adakah cara yang lain?

"Kai.. apa yang bisa aku lakukan? Aku takut, Kai." Ujar Baekhyun dan oh astaga.. ia seperti anak anjing yang sedang ketakutan.

"Jangan khawatir Baekhyunnie~! Ada aku di sini! Dan aku tidak akan membiarkan Auntie Luhan memakanmu juga!" ucap Kai seraya memeluk Baekhyun erat.

Baekhyun tersenyum. "Terimakasih Kai… inilah alasanku mengapa aku begitu mencintaimu." Ujar Baekhyun dengan sedikit mendongak dan memberikan kecupan manis di pipi Kai dan sukses membuat wajah Kai merona.

—Innocent Baekhyun II—

Luhan terlihat sangat khawatir karena melihat anak lelakinya berlari sambil menangis seraya meneriakinya 'monster' setelah ia memberitahu anak lelakinya itu bahwa ia hamil.

"Yeobo, aku pikir lebih baik kau mencari Baekhyun dan menjelaskan kepadanya bahwa aku tidak memakan adik kecilnya."

Awalnya, Sehun hanya tertawa ketika mendengar teriakan Baekhyun untuk Luhan—istrinya. Tetapi, ini hampir tengah hari dan Baekhyun belum juga kembali, dan hal ini membuatnya sedikit khwatir.

"Jangan khawatir, mungkin Baekhyun sedang bersama Jongin."

"Tapi, tetap sa—"

Ucapan Luhan terpotong ketika Baekhyun dan Jongin datang dengan berteriak, dengan membawa mainan tembak-tembakan dan juga pedang-pedangan di tangan mereka.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhh! Monsteeeeeeeeerrrrrr!"

Teriak Baekhyun dan Jongin secara bersamaan, dan berusaha menyerang Luhan. Dan, beruntungnya ada Sehun di sana yang dengan sigap menghentikan aksi konyol anak lelaki dan juga teman kecilnya.

"Tunggu! Kau pikir apa yang sedang kau lakukan Mr. Oh Baekhyun?! Menodongkan pedang ke Ummamu?" ucap Sehun dengan satu alis terangkat.

"Appppppppaaaaaaaa! Menjauh dari Umma! Dia monster! Dia sudah memakan adik kecilku! Mungkin saja ia akan memakan appa, Baekhyun, dan juga Kai!" ucap Baekhyun panik ketika appanya berada tak jauh dari 'monster umma'.

"Ya! Uncle Sehun! Menjauh dari dia!"

Luhan mendesah ketika melihat Sehun malah menahan tawa ketika situasi sedang tidak pas untuk tertawa.

Sehun berjalan mendekat ke arah anak lelakinya dan juga Jongin kemudian ia menekuk lututnya sehingga tingginya setara dengan kedua anak kecil di depannya ini. Sementara Baekhyun dan Jongin mendesah lega karena akhirnya Sehun menjauh dari 'moster umma'.

Sementara Luhan hanya berdiri di tempat menunggu suaminya menjelaskan semuanya pada Baekhyun dan juga Jongin.

"Lihatlah Baekhyun, Jongin. Luhan bukanlah seorang monster—"

Baekhyun dengan cepat memotong ucapan Sehun. "Tapi, umma memakan adik kecilku, appa!" sergahnya kemudian dan mulai menangis lagi.

Sehun menghela napas. Tidak pernah terpikirkan olehnya jika menjelaskan hal seperti ini kepada anak berumur 4 tahun sangatlah susah, apalagi menjelaskan kepada kedua bocah di depannya yang masih sangat polos.

"Bakhyunie.. Jonginnie.. Luhan tidak memakan adik kecilnya."

"Tapi, Baekhyunnie bilang kalau Auntie Luhan memberi tahunya kalau adiknya berada di dalam perut Auntie Luhan, itu berarti dia memakan adik kecilnya." Ujar Kai seraya menatap Luhan.

Bagaimana bisa Luhan berbuat sesuatu seperti itu? Dia sangat cantik seperti Baekhyunnya tetapi dia menjadi seorang monster sekarang!

"Astaga.. bukan seperti itu maksudnya. Adik bayinya berada di dalam perut Luhan karena dia harus berada di sana untuk sekitar 9 bulan sebelum bisa keluar dan bertemu dengan Baekhyunnie Hyung dan Jonginnie Hyung."

Baekhyun dan Jongin saling berpandangan untuk beberapa saat. Berusaha memahami ucapan panjang Sehun. Tetapi sama saja, anak berumur 4 tahun tidak akan paham dengan masalah seperti itu.

"Baiklah.. kamu dan Jongin juga dulunya berada di dalam perut umma kalian masing-masing sebelum lahir."

"Ha? Benarkah? Tetapi, kenapa?" ujar Kai, benar-benar kebingungan.

"Karena ia membutuhkan Auntie untuk menjaganya dulu sebelum lahir dengan sehat." Sehun menghela napas setelah melihat Jongin dan Baekhyun mengangguk. "kalian paham sekarang?"

Dengan polosnya mereka mengangguk dan tersenyum lucu.

"Sekarang minta maaf kepada Umma dan Auntie karena sudah memanggilnya monster." Ucap Sehun.

Mereka berdua berjalan dan tersenyum dengan ragu-ragu. "Umma tidak marah, 'kan?" Baekhyun berbisik kepada Sehun dan Jongin. Jongin mengangkat bahu tidak yakin, sementara Sehun tersenyum dan menepuk puncak kepala dua anak kecil di depannya ini.

"Jangan khawatir, Umma tidak marah. kau tidak marah kan yeobo?" Sehun bertanya kepada Luhan istrinya hanya tersenyum.

"Sekarang pergilah."

Baekhyun dan Jongin berlari mendekat dan langsung memeluk Luhan dengan erat. "Maaf Auntie/Umma!" ucap mereka dengan serempak.

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa." Ucap Luhan kemudian seraya menyeka air mata yang mengalir di pipi Baekhyun. "Ah.. Uri Baekhyunnie menangis terlalu banyak. Lihatlah, sekarang matanya menjadi bengkak!"

Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya kaget. "Apakah aku jelek sekarang Umma?!" Tanyanya dengan panik seraya menyembunyikan wajahnya, agar Kai tidak bisa melihat wajahnya.

"Tidak! Tentu saja tidak! Benarkan Jonginnie?" Tanya Luhan kepada Kai yang langsung menggeleng dengan yakin.

"Tidak! Baekhyun tetap cantik walaupun ia menangis, tetapi ia akan terlihat lebih cantik jika ia tersenyum."

Mendengar ucapan Kai, membuat Baekhyun langsung menoleh dengan wajah yang semerah tomat. "Be—benarkah?"

"Hmmm-mmm," Kai mengangguk kemudian melihat ke arah jam dan seketika matanya membulat. Ini sudah siang dan mereka belum pergi untuk berkencan. "Baekhyunnie.. bisakah kita pergi sekarang untuk kencan kita?" tanyanya.

"Tentu! Ayo pergi! Umma, Appa! Aku dan Kai akan bermain di taman." Ujar Baekhyun seraya memegang tangan Kai.

"Baiklah! Hati-hati!" Ujar Sehun dengan memeluk Luhan dari belang.

"Okay! Bye bye!" teriak mereka berdua seraya melambaikan tangan mereka.

Pasangan Luhan dan Sehun hanya tersenyum lebar ketika melihat dua bocah yang berjalan seraya bergandengan tangan, begitu manisnya.

"Aku pikir, anak kita telah menemukan pendamping yang sempurna." Ucap Luhan sebagai respon dari acara gandengan tangan kedua bocah itu.

"Aku akan tetap memikirkannya ketika ia melamar uri Baekhyun nantinya, dan aku berjanji tidak akan mempermudah hal itu." ujar Sehun dengan smirk evil andalannya.

Luhan memukul lengan Sehun pelan. "Ya! Aku ingin Jongin menjadi menantuku nanti! Jadi, berhentilah menjadi ayah yang overproctective seperti itu!"

"Aww.. Luhannie! Lalu aku harus bagaimana? Dia sangatlah polos, bahkan barusan dia berpikir kau memakan adik kecilnya." Ucap Sehun kemudian tertawa, dan membuat Luhan ikut tertawa juga.

—Innocent Baekhyun II—

Malam menjelang, ketika keluarga Oh sedang menikmati makan malamnya di meja makan.

"Umma, kau hamil dan adikku ada di dalamnya, 'kan?" Tanya Baekhyun sebelum ia memberikan gigitan besar pada ayam gorengnya.

"Ya, itu benar Baekhyunnie.." ujar Luhan kemudian seraya membersikan remahan ayam yang berada di sudut bibir anaknya itu.

"Ohh.. lalu bagaimana caranya Umma memasukkannya?" tanya Baekhyun dengan polos seraya menatap kedua orang tuanya dengan sepasang mata polosnya.

Sehun yang sedang meminum air putihnya, secara sepontan tersedak. Luhan dengan sigap menepuk punggung suaminya dan memberikan tissue untuk mengelap sudut bibirnya yang basah karena air.

"Jadi, bagaimana Umma memasukkan adikku? Apakah Appa juga membantu Umma?" tanya Baekhyun lagi dan membuat muka Luhan memerah seperti tomat.

Sehun menyeringai. "tentu saja! Umma tidak bisa melakukan itu tanpa Appa." Wajah Luhan terlihat semakin memerah mendengar ucapan Sehun barusan.

Luhan menatap Sehun seakan berbicara 'berhenti mengatakan hal seperti itu pada anak kita!'

Baekhyun memiringkan kepalanya ketika melihat tingkah kedua orang tuanya dan tetap menunggu jawaban. "Jadi, bagaiman caranya Appa memasukkan adikku?"

Sehun hanya tersenyum dan mengacak rambut anak manisnya itu. "karena Umma dan Appa saling mencintai, dan Appa memberikan 'sesuatu yang special' kepada Umma, dan Umma dengan senang hati menerimanya.. kemudian Boom! Kau dan adikmu ada di sini!" jelas Sehun kepada Baekhyun.

Luhan tidak bisa membantu banyak, tetapi ia tersenyum untuk suami dan anaknya.

Mulut Baekhyun membentuk huruf O jika dilafalkan setelah mendengar penjelasan dari Appanya. "Jadi, apa yang dimaksud dengan 'sesuatu yang special'" tanyanya lagi dengan nada sangat ingin tahu.

Luhan dan Sehun saling bertatapan karena tidak bisa berpikir untuk menjawab pertanyaan anak mereka.

"Umm.. itu.. hanya.. aa.. ciuman! Ya, 'spesial kiss'. Benarkan Appa?" Ujar Luhan dan memberikan sugesti seperti 'cepat bilang setuju!'

"Oh~! Yah.. benar 'special kiss'"

"Begitu kah?"

Luhan dan Sehun saling membuang napas lega karena anak mereka berhenti menanyakan suatu hal yang 'polos' kepada mereka.

Dan untuk Baekhyun, ia mencatat untuk dirinya sendiri. Ia tidak akan membiarkan Jongin memberikan 'special kiss' untuknya. Karena Baekhyun pikir, ia masih terlalu muda untuk hamil.

* * *

—The Innocent Baekhyun really END—

* * *

Don't worry~! i'll translate the sequel too ;)

* * *

Well special thanks to~! And don't forget to the 4MinBoyFriend who is gave me a permission to translate this story.. And, once again.. i do not own this story. this story belongs to 4MinBoyFriend.

**Finally finished! Well this is more like a prequel of the first one because this is where Baekhyun learned that a 'special kiss can make you pregnant'. I hope it doesn't matter? And I hope you all enjoy this and I didn't disappoint you all **** and I will say sorry in advance for the one who is disappointed.. sorry.. (This's special not from 4MinBoyFriend)**

Read Original story :

http: story/ view/ 362348/ 1/ the-innocent-baekhyun-comedy-fluff-yaoi-exo-kai-ba ekhyun-kaibaek

*tolong hilangkan spasinya jika berniat membaca original story..

* * *

Last Word~! Review please~!


End file.
